Las Actividades Extracurriculares de Castiel
by ladygon
Summary: Pequeños capítulos sobre las actividades de nuestro ángel cuando no lo vemos.
1. En las nubes

-1-

 **Las Actividades Extracurriculares de Castiel**

 **Por Ladygon**

Pequeños capítulos sobre las actividades de nuestro ángel cuando no lo vemos.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, no espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías sobre Castiel.

 **1.- En las nubes: Alas al sol y lo demás de su angelical cuerpo también.**

Cas parecía dormido en una nube esponjosa del hermoso cielo azul, despejado y pacífico. Sus alas estiradas de par en par, mostraban la hermosura de sus colores brillantes por el efecto de la luz divina: ¿blancas?, ¿azules?, ¿celestes?, ¿plomizas?, ¿plateadas?, ¿doradas?, ¿jaspeadas? No podríamos identificarlas, porque dependiendo la luz del día es como se manifestaban. Y en este día radiante de sol, eran de color dorado, como el oro recién pulido.

Él estaba encima de una nube, tomando el sol, esos rayos tibios que calentaban cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo.

Le encantaba tomar el sol, así como lo hacían los humanos, pero a su manera angelical era perfecto. Podía estrujar, la suavidad de la nube entre sus manos y sentir la energía fluir con intensidad. Cada uno de sus sentidos, estaban ahí perceptibles ante las sensaciones. El astro, el cosmos, conexión con el tiempo y el espacio. Relajarse era lo más delicioso después de una mañana agitada, rondando la Tierra.

Estaba así tan felizmente relajado, cargando baterías, cuando escuchó la voz. Esa voz que siempre está ahí demandante.

—Castiel, ven ahora.

Cierto, ahora descansaba, aunque en realidad lo necesitaba, sino no podría estar al ciento por ciento. Y esos humanos a su cargo eran exigentes.

—Vamos Cas, no seas idiota, te pido que traigas tu trasero aquí pronto, por favor.

¿Qué forma de rezar es esa?, ¿no seas idiota?, ¿trasero? Bien, al menos dijo un "por favor", ¿no? Había esperanzas ¿Las había?

Adiós descanso… guardó un pedazo de nube en su bolsillo y desapareció.


	2. En las colmenas

-2-

 **Las Actividades Extracurriculares de Castiel**

 **Por Ladygon**

Este es un fic experimental para mí, pues por primera vez, no pensé una historia antes de escribirla. Solo me puse frente al teclado y dejé que mis dedos se movieran. El resultado fue bastante agradable y desordenado, así que decidí separarlo por capítulos para que quedara ordenado. Y si alguien quiere escribir un fic y no tiene ideas, no es excusa, solo dejen que sus dedos tomen el control y se sorprenderán igual como lo hice yo

Aquí está el capítulo dos, espero les guste.

 **2.- En las colmenas: El general abeja defiende y enseña, pero principalmente, ataca a las avispas malvadas.**

Otro día, fue donde unas abejitas muy encantadoras a protegerlas de unas avispas mal intencionadas que querían capturar a su reina. No podía dejar que eso sucediera, ya era suficiente con que el hombre causara su extinción y al mismo tiempo, la extinción de ellos mismos. Así que protegiendo a estas abejitas silvestres, las únicas que quedaban por esos lados, protegía también a la humanidad.

Preparó una muy buena ofensiva junto a las abejas soldados y estaba muy feliz, porque todas cooperarían contra el enemigo. Logró tener el tamaño diminuto para poder comunicarse mejor con ellas y hacerse su amigo, cosa que pudo hacer con la ayuda de la reina. En el interior de la colmena, en la sala de juntas donde estaban los altos oficiales abeja, Cas tomó la palabra en abejés e informó de los planes para la ofensiva contra las avispas.

La estrategia fue aceptada con entusiasmo y pronto estaba en el campo de batalla, peleando codo a codo con su teniente abeja y cientos de abejas a su cargo.

—Castiel, ven aquí.

Con la voz de su protegido, rondando en su cabeza, pestañeó varias veces y una avispa vino directo hacia él y casi se lo comió. Le hizo el quite con una maniobra en el aire. El zumbido taladraba sus oídos, pero volvió a la carga con espada en mano y logró enterrarle el arma.

—Cas, tenemos un problema bastante extraño aquí y si me oyes.

Suspiró por la impaciencia de esa voz. Las avispas se habían replegado para un segundo ataque. Cas ordenó su próxima ofensiva con el batallón número cincuenta y uno, mientras los otros batallones estaban en posición estratégica al mando de los oficiales abeja correspondiente.

Volvió al ataque y pudieron crear una baja importante en las tropas avispales. Cuando cayó el general avispa, con la ayuda de su capitán abeja, la batalla terminó. Habían ganado.

Las celebraciones no se hicieron esperar. La reina estaba muy feliz, hizo una gran fiesta con toda la colmena, distinguiría a los oficiales, en especial a Castiel, quien fue el general de su ejército victorioso. Las avispas no volverían esta vez y eso era un gran logro para la especie. Los preparativos comenzaron, Castiel venía muy cansado, pero daba las últimas lecciones a sus oficiales abejas.

—Castiel, dije que vinieras, es urgente.

Cas guardó silencio ante sus abejas, quienes lo veían con ojitos brillosos. Carraspeó un momento, paseó su vista por los presentes, jugueteó con sus manos. Entonces comenzó a hablar rápido, dando las lecciones lo más rápido que pudo. Dejó órdenes de llamarlo si fuera necesario.

Fue donde la reina y se disculpó por no estar presente en las celebraciones. Antes de que su majestad respondiera algo, Cas hizo una reverencia y desapareció.


	3. En los mares

-3-

 **Las Actividades Extracurriculares de Castiel**

 **Por Ladygon**

Gracias por el review GreenEyesSpn, creí que solo a mí me gustaba este fic y me alegra que a ti también ^^.

 **3.- En los mares: El misterio del espíritu defensor de los arrecifes secretos.**

Dos días después, el mar era claro, azul, precioso como el cielo. La espuma de mar era como las nubes esponjosas, y esta se hacía más hermosa cuando chocaba contra las rocas cerca de los acantilados. Sin embargo, unos kilómetros mar adentro, el barco petrolero chocaría contra unos arrecifes, rompiendo con la calma y destruyendo el bello paisaje, junto con cientos de especies marinas, terrestres y aéreas: un verdadero desastre ecológico.

Castiel lo sabía. Desviar una nave de esas características requería de un poder que él no tenía, pero sabía que ahí existía un arrecife no manifestado en las cartas de navegación. Hacerlos entender de esto último, requería de mucho tiempo y quizás, ni eso podría hacerlos cambiar de curso. Sí, los hombres necios, solo había una posibilidad de convencimiento: sabotaje.

Entrando en la sala de máquinas del gigante depósito de petróleo, metió mano, literalmente hablando, a las turbinas para que se mantuvieran constantes, quitó el mando del control de timoneo de la cabina de mando y solo dejó el de la máquina principal. Mantuvo su fuerza y desvió el curso de la nave fuera del área del arrecife.

—Castiel, ven —escuchó en su mente.

Los oficiales gritaban coléricos a los maquinistas desde los comunicadores. Querían el control de su timón y de alguna forma lo tendrían como fuera. Castiel agarraba con todas sus fuerzas el mando hacia una dirección mientras que los maquinistas, en grupo, la tiraban hacia otro. Con peligro de romperse, esperaba que resistiera lo suficiente para pasar el tramo sin daños posibles.

—¿Vendrás o no, Cas?, te necesitamos aquí.

Por un momento, soltó un poco el mando y el curso de la nave varió un unos peligrosos centímetros. Volvió con toda su fuerza a tenerlo donde quería, frente a los atónitos maquinistas que veían como eran arrastrados por una fuerza sobrenatural, a la posición anterior.

—Cas, trae tu maldito trasero emplumado de una vez.

Miró asustado para todos lados, empequeñeció los ojos, ¿por qué "maldito trasero"?, su trasero no estaba maldito. Tendría que preguntárselo a Dean cuando lo viera en unos minutos más, porque faltaba para que la nave cruzara el arrecife en su totalidad.

—¡Cas!

"Ya voy" —pensó, con sus alas aleteando por la impaciencia. Los marinos sintieron la brisa en un lugar completamente cerrado y cedieron su fuerza, asombrados y asustados por los fenómenos que estaban presenciando. Con el control total de la nave, el barco cruzó por el buen camino sin accidentes. Dejó libre la sala de máquinas y en un aleteo desapareció.

Recordó que tenía un pendiente, así que con otro aleteo, llegó a la cabina de los oficiales y colocó en la carta de navegación el arrecife. Otra vez desapareció.

Cuando volvieron el barco al curso anterior, los oficiales vieron la carta de navegación y no pudieron explicar el fenómeno. Tampoco los maquinistas, quienes hablaron sobre un espíritu. Como sea que fuere, ese espíritu del mar los había salvado de una tragedia.

Los agradecimientos fueron escuchados por Castiel a unos miles de kilómetros hacia el norte, en un lejano pueblo. Viajaba en el asiento trasero del Impala, siendo regañado igual que niño chiquito por el conductor, por algo que no supo de qué, por estar pensando en el barco y en el arrecife.


	4. En los parques

-4-

 **Las Actividades Extracurriculares de Castiel**

 **Por Ladygon**

Gracias por el review GreenEyesSpn, me encanta que sigas el fic jeje, Dean es un osito gruñón.

 **4.- En los parques: El ángel terrible de la destrucción despierta y masacra sin piedad.**

Una semana después, disfruta en el asiento de un parque, la visión cotidiana de las personas, los niños, las mascotas, las plantas, los árboles, las nubes, el lago, los cisnes, los insectos y toda la creación en los alrededores; y la no creación, en los edificios, los puentes, las esculturas, juegos infantiles, quioscos… Llama su atención un sujeto en una camioneta blanca de electricista. Tercera vez en el día que lo ve por ese lugar en actitud de sondeo, pues mira con insistencia hacia los columpios donde hay varias niñitas en edad de preescolar. Castiel aparece a su lado sin espantar al tipo por el momento, hasta que volteó. Fueron unos segundos donde Cas penetró en la mente ajena, segundos, donde el sujeto salió disparado como alma que lleva el diablo, y quizás así era, porque el ángel con ojos empequeñecidos no dejó de mirarlo hasta cuando el tipo dio la vuelta en una calle en su camioneta. En ese instante, pegó un aleteo y apareció dentro del vehículo, en el asiento del copiloto.

—Castiel, ven aquí.

Castiel siguió con su vista al frente. El camino hizo un zigzag, acompañado del grito de terror del conductor. Siguió escuchando el grito, cuando tomó el manubrio del hombre horrorizado e hizo un solo movimiento, un viraje rápido, seco. La camioneta impactó, violentamente contra un poste y el sujeto murió aplastado hecho añicos.

—Cas, necesitamos tu ayuda.

El ángel apareció en una casa solitaria. Entró por una muralla falsa y llegó a un lugar lúgubre donde la muerte se cernía en sus peores pesadillas. Había unas fotos horribles de niñitas masacradas, las tomó y las llevó a la camioneta chocada.

—Cas…

Vio cómo la policía encontró las fotos y atando cabos, junto a las posesiones de la camioneta, entre ellas, sogas y otros instrumentos de sumisión, dieron una alerta. Así llegaron hasta la casa solitaria donde hicieron el descubrimiento macabro.

Ese día Castiel no fue con la voz, sino al siguiente cuando no lo necesitaban y desapareció ante los ojos de los cazadores en un aleteo con estela confusa.

En los próximos días, Castiel trabajó sin descanso desmantelando la red de pedofilia. No mataba humanos, era en contra de sus creencias, pero estos no eran humanos, eran monstruos, por lo tanto, podía matarlos sin piedad. También se encontró con unos demonios por el camino, a los cuales los torturó y masacró sin compasión hasta terminar con todo.


	5. En los bosques

-5-

 **Las Actividades Extracurriculares de Castiel**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **5.- En los bosques: El eterno pretendiente que no pretende nada salvo presenciar la naturaleza.**

Decidió ir a Rusia a la soledad de los bosques siberianos, quería pasar un tiempo con la naturaleza. Era un lugar muy verde y musgoso, con líquenes y helechos. Frío, pero sin nieve. Bello por donde se mire, con una sensación de paz interior tan grande como su Paraíso. Caminó un buen trecho con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sonrisa que fue borrada por Bugady Musún, diosa local de la vida silvestre y guardiana de los animales, quien venía a proponerle matrimonio, otra vez.

Castiel usó la táctica que aplicaba con la diosa desde hace miles de años: le explicó que si se casaba con él, ella moriría, ya que dejaría de ser la diosa guardiana del bosque y eso la convertiría en polvo. Bugady volvía, a lamentarse de su mala fortuna, a pasear con él por el bello paisaje, a conversar sobre las diferentes especies y a respirar la compañía de ese ángel con ojos del cielo.

Asistieron a una osa en el nacimiento de sus oseznos. Un evento muy mágico.

—Cas, ven.

Quería ver al segundo osezno nacer, ya que estaba limpiando al primero: un osito de pelaje marrón muy oscuro que debía ser herencia de su padre, porque la madre era café claro, también tenía una franja en el cuello de color claro y…

—Castiel, el destino del mundo está en la balanza, así que ven aquí.

La sonrisa de Cas desapareció. Se disculpó con la diosa, con la osa y el bebé osito y partió en un aleteo.

Días después, apareció de nuevo por el bosque a ver a los oseznos. Eran dos muy hermosos: el primero, el que ayudó a dar a luz, era de color marrón oscuro con una franja en el cuello clara. Se maravilló ver, que el segundo osezno era de color café claro con la misma franja en el cuello. Bugady le explicó, que esa era la hembra mientras el oscuro era el macho.

No podían acercarse mucho a ellos, porque en ese período tan vulnerable era peligroso exaltar a la madre, pese a ser ambos seres sobrenaturales y conocer a los animales. Castiel sentía fascinación por esta especie en particular, ya que eran unos osos que no les gustaba la miel. Sí, cosa curiosa, el oso pardo de Yakutia era, preferentemente, carnívoro.

Las abejas estaban a salvo por esos alrededores. Se preguntó cómo estarían sus oficiales abejas y desapareció.

Bugady dio un suspiro, y aplicó su poder sobre los ositos, para que tuvieran un sueño reparador lleno de futuro.


	6. En el búnker

-6-

 **Las Actividades Extracurriculares de Castiel**

 **Por Ladygon**

Quise mi mes gratis de Netflix y no me lo dieron. Publicidad engañosa ¬.¬

 **6.- En el búnker: Netflix el eterno compañero de quienes tienen mucho qué hacer, pero lo posponen.**

Buscaba una nueva serie para ver y ninguna le llamaba la atención, salvo una, donde se le hizo conocido el título, pero como hay tantas con la misma temática (su temática favorita) no le dio mayor importancia. Entró a mirar y pronto se desilusionó, eran nueve temporadas. Esas eran muchas horas frente al televisor y al él no lo dejaban ver tanto, ya que pronto lo mandaban a buscar algo o ayudar en algo o algo qué hacer. Y si la serie era muy buena, se quedaría con las ganas de verla, estaría pensando en ella a cada momento. Se apuraría en terminar lo que tuviera haciendo, para volver pronto y continuarla.

Y esta no se veía tan mala.

La carátula de presentación eran tres hombres que se le hacían simpáticos, en especial el de al medio, ya que vestía igual a él. Después se fijó en los dos que tenía a los lados. El de la izquierda de la pantalla, tenía el pelo largo, aunque no tanto, y era bastante más alto que los otros dos. Su vestimenta le recordaba a alguien. El de la derecha, tenía el pelo corto con una postura de lado, bastante parada con el cuello de la chaqueta. Sonrió, le gustó mucho, de seguro sería su personaje favorito.

Entró a la primera temporada, capítulo uno, leyó el resumen y… quedó con la boca abierta. Miró, hacia ambos lados, hacia la puerta cerrada y le dio play con un pequeño temblor en su dedo.

A los once segundos, lo supo, ¿lo sabrían también los muchachos? Llevó la mano a su boca en un gesto nervioso.

A los veintiocho segundos, bajó el volumen, apenas para escuchar, sin siquiera mover un músculo.

A los siete minutos con seis segundos, estaba fascinado. Un poco oscura la serie y no se refería a la temática (que también lo era), sino a que se veía oscura, pero pudo identificar al actor que encarnaría al personaje, según él, principal, y no estaba nada mal. No era tan guapo como el original, pero no estaba nada de mal… esperen un minuto, ¿acaba de decir guapo?... Necesitaba que se aclarara la imagen… gracias Jess por prender la luz… abrió los ojos y el corazón saltó en su pecho.

Le llegó hasta la garganta cuando sintió unos golpes en la puerta.

—Cas, ¿estás ahí?

Tomó el control remoto con nerviosismo y cambió de programa, justo a tiempo, antes de que el intruso abriera la puerta.

—Necesitamos que vengas un momento… ¿qué ves?

Se encogió de hombros, apagó la TV y pasó por al lado del hombre sin mencionar nada, pero con la mente en la carátula: Él estaba ahí, al medio de los dos hermanos.

Una hermosa sonrisa adornó su rostro. Sonrisa que no vio quien lo seguía, o eso pensó él.


	7. En las montañas

-7-

 **Las Actividades Extracurriculares de Castiel**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **7.- En las montañas: La nieve es bella, relajante con un color perfecto para sus alas y una fuerza arrasadora para su cuerpo.**

Las montañas son fascinantes, en especial las que tienen nieves eternas. El color blanco se refleja en sus alas, las cuales adoptan ese color tan inmaculado. Respira el aire puro de la montaña, ya que la altura no era ningún problema para él, acostumbrado a vivir en los cielos. El desmoronamiento de las nieves era un hermoso espectáculo, creaba una avalancha o avalanchas que mostraba todo el poder de la fuerza gravitacional. El sonido retumbaba en sus oídos y sobrecogía su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, no esperó escuchar un ruido semejante a un grito. Afinó su oído, no había dudas: era un grito humano. Se teletransportó hasta ahí, justo en el instante en que los hombres eran arrasados por la avalancha, pero con tan mala suerte, que él también fue alcanzado.

—Cas, ven.

La voz gruesa de su protegido se escuchaba muy débil, pues seguía rodando sin control, producto de la fuerza de la nieve. Cuando se detuvo, estaba atrapado bajo algunos metros.

—Cas, aparece de una buena vez. Te necesito.

Desapareció de su prisión de nieve y apareció metros arriba de donde estaba. Miró a su alrededor, no había nada. Los humanos que alcanzó a divisar antes de la avalancha, estaban atrapados bajo metros de nieve tupida. Los equipos de rescate demorarían en llegar, así que decidió sacarlos él mismo uno por uno.

Teletransportándose, una y otra vez —abajo y arriba—, sacaba de sus destinadas tumbas de nieve a los sobrevivientes. Así rescató a los cinco alpinistas, quienes se veían liberados de la oscuridad hacia la luz. Estos trataban de enfocar su vista, pero la repentina extracción no se los permitía, los ojos les dolían por tratar de acostumbrarse a su nueva posición.

Castiel dejó la radio cerca de ellos para que se comunicaran con el equipo de rescate y desapareció del lugar.

—¿Dónde estabas? Hace veinte minutos que te estoy llamando.

—Estuve ayudando personas.

—¡Ah!, ¡pues bien por ti! No te demores tanto en llegar no ves que… ¡Arg!… Muy bien, tenemos un…

Cas miró con insistencia al humano. El otro, trató de mantener la vista, pero terminó paseándose por la habitación del motel, explicando el nuevo problema, el cual supondría una nueva aventura.

Un nuevo trabajo, tratando de cumplir con los requerimientos de los cazadores. Dice "tratando", porque nunca sabe si fue suficiente o no. Lo único que sabe, es que debe posponer, por un momento, sus amplias e invisibles actividades extracurriculares, donde si bien le gusta ayudar, más le gusta ayudar a los hermanos, en especial, ayudar a ese exigente, valiente y bello humano a su cargo.

 **Fin.**

Hasta aquí dejo la historia. Disfruté mucho escribirla.

Fue un experimento, escribir un fic sin idea, solo dejarse llevar a ver qué pasaba y me alegra el resultado. Estoy escribiendo dos fics más con esta forma y no los subiré, por ahora. Si los termino, los subo, es que me entretengo mucho escribiéndolos, es como una aventura. Me entretengo más, que con esos que hago con ideas, jeje, ¿extraño verdad? XD.

Nos leemos.


End file.
